Pedal To The Metal
by rubberduckybugati
Summary: Fresh from clearing his name and winning the prestigious De Leon, Tobey Marshall and his team are back in Mt Kisco. With his debts to the bank paid off and the garage busier than ever things are definitely starting to look up. But Tobey can't quite shake the feeling that it's all too good to be true, If his past has shown him anything, it's that trouble has a habit of finding him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I originally posted this in the games category under 'Need for Speed' But have now moved it here since it is about the movie characters and not the ones from any of the games. Please r and r, I would love to know what you guys think and if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed or any of its characters. But I do own any original characters and the plot. **

Chapter one.

"Can I help you?" a feminine voice with a British accent asks and I turn round to see who is speaking. A young blonde woman just a few years older than me is standing just a couple of feet away looking at me inquiringly.

"I don't….i think I might have the wrong place." I say. "I'm looking for someone, and I thought this was his place but….i must have got the address wrong."

"Who are you looking for? I know most of the locals." she says.

"Tobey Marshall. Do you know him?" I ask.

"Why are you looking for him? Who are you? What do you want?" she asks sounding suspicious.

"So you do know him?" I ask. "Can you tell me where I can find him? I need to talk to him."

"Not until you tell me who you are." she says.

"I'm…." I begin but am cut off by a yell from behind me.

"Katia Marshall is that you!" a familiar voice demands seconds before I am almost crushed from behind in a hug.

"How am I supposed to answer when you're crushing the life out of me?" I ask with mock annoyance in my tone.

"Sorry." the voice says and I am released from the hug.

I turn around and smile up at the guy looking down at me. "I see Tobey's still employing scruffy, tooth-pick chewing gear heads. It's nice to know nothing's changed in the last three years." I say.

"Well scruffy gear heads make the best mechanics, you know that." he says. "Especially ones who chew on tooth-picks." he says.

"You always were full of yourself Beast." I say rolling my eyes. I look around at the familiar garage drinking in everything, the TV screen and gaming consoles on one side, and the car lifts, spanners, wrenches, oil, and other equipment on the other. "I see the place hasn't changed much either, it still looks the same as it always did."

"I'm sorry to break up this little reunion or whatever it is that's going on here but can someone explain to me what the hell is going on here?" the British woman says joining us.

"Oh sorry, I'm Katia Marshall." I say smiling and extending my hand to her.

"Yeah I heard that, but I still don't know who you are, and what you're doing here." she says not taking my hand.

"Where do you get off talking to me like that huh? Who the hell are you? I'm trying to be polite here and you're talking down to me like I'm some lowlife." I say unable to keep the hostile tone from my voice.

"Woah Kat chill out ok? She's just looking out for him ok?" Joe says coming to stand in front of me and blocking me from getting to her.

"Who the hell is she too look out for him?" I demand glaring over his shoulder at her.

"I'm Julia." she says.

"Julia? Julia Maddon?" I ask. "you used to work for Bill Ingram right? Scouting cars and negotiating deals?"

"Yeah…but how do you know that?" she asks a slight frown on her face.

"Tobey's told me so much about you. It's so great to finally meet you in person." I say relaxing my stance and smiling tentatively at her.

"Umm….it's good to meet you too?" she says still looking confused.

"She's his sister." Joe explains.

**A/N…thanks for reading guys, please review as feedback lets me know what you guys think. I will try and update once a week or so, maybe more if I get some reviews! Please let me know what you think and if you like the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

**A/N: Here's chapter two, hope you like it, please read and review I love hearing what you guys think.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed or any of its characters. But I do own any original characters and the plot. **

"His sister? Heh I am such an idiot, I should have known that, he told me you might show up today. Sorry when you said Marshall I thought you might be another one of Dino's spies." she says.

"Dino Brewster? Ugh I hate that guy. I wouldn't go near him with a fifty foot pole." I say. "So where is my brother anyway?" I ask.

"He's in the office doing inventory, writing bills and placing stock orders." Joe says.

"So he'll be in a good mood then." I say jokingly, knowing Tobey hates the paperwork side of his job, he'd much rather be tinkering with engines and building cars than inputting data and placing orders on a computer screen.

"Why do you think we're out here?" he asks with a grin.

"Speaking of 'we' where're the others? Don't tell me Finn and Benny have moved on to bigger and better things." I say.

"Finn's here somewhere, probably hiding out somewhere thinking up cheesy one liners for the race tonight or something." Joe says. "And Benny's out getting food."

"Sound's like their priorities haven't changed much the last few years." I say with a chuckle.

"Hey Joe can you remember how many hours we spent working on the Lambo this week? I can't remember the exact number and I have to email the bill to the customer." Tobey says walking out of the office with a slight frown on his face.

"You don't know how long you spend working on cars? Wow, I was gonna bring my car here but if the business owner can't even keep track of minor details like that then I don't know if I should entrust my car to you." I say stepping out from behind Joe with a grin on my face.

"Kat? What the fuck are you doing here! I thought you weren't gonna be here till later." Tobey says.

"Yeah well we had good tail winds so the flight got in earlier than expected and the drive didn't take as long as I thought it would so here I am." I say. "I'm so sorry I didn't come back before now. I-I should have been here for you when Pete…" I trail of unable to finish the sentence, I take a deep breath and turn away from the group while I fight to keep my emotions in check when I feel a pair of arms pull me into a hug. "I miss him so much." I choke out before finally letting the tears that I've been holding back for almost three years stream down my face.

"I know, I miss him too." Tobey says softly pulling me close. "I'll never forget what I saw that day, not as long as I live. It all happened so fast, one minute we were racing and the next Dino's rammed into him and the car's gone rolling and exploding into a fire ball off the bridge. He didn't even stop, he just drove off to hide the evidence and didn't look back." he says. "I should never have let him drive that car, it's my fault he was there. If I hadn't been so focused on beating Dino I wouldn't have agreed to that race and Pete would still be here."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for that Tobey Marshall." I say fiercely stepping out of his hug and looking him straight in the eyes. "Dino is the only one to blame. He's the one that rammed the car not you. It is NOT your fault, Pete loved you. You were there for him when no one else was after his sister ran off to Manhattan with Dino, you accepted him and gave him a job even though Anita broke your heart. A lot of guys would shun the kid brother of the girl who did what Anita did to you, but you didn't, you welcomed him with open arms and made him feel like he belonged. He always appreciated that." I say.

"How-how do you know?" he asks.

"Because he told me. " I say.

"So…how was Spain?" Joe asks in an obvious attempt to change the subject to something lighter.

"It was great." I say.

"Come on Kat, is that all you're gonna say? You were there for three years and all you can come up with is 'it was great' c'mon I know you can do better than that." Joe says.

"It was amazing, It's so beautiful over there. Beautiful beaches with perfect aqua blue water and pristine white sand. Rolling hills, and wide open fields so bright green that when the sun shines on them it's almost blinding. And there are some amazing roads that are just begging to be driven on." I say. "The people are great, they're so friendly and welcoming and they make you feel so at home."

"Do you think you'll go back?" Tobey asks.

"Maybe for a holiday, but not to live. As much as I loved living over there these last few years it's not home. This is my home, right here with all of you." I say. "And I don't plan on leaving it any time soon, so you guys are stuck with me for a while I'm afraid."

"I'm sure we'll find some way to deal with the horror." Joe says. "Copious amounts of alcohol, long term psychiatric help, medication that kind of thing."

"Haha you're funny, you should be a comedian." I say.

"So do you have a place to stay?" Joe asks,

"Not officially, but I do have part ownership of this place so I was thinking I'll just crash in the room out back until I can get a place." I say.

"I'm not letting you stay in the back room." Tobey says.

"What do you mean you're not gonna let me stay here? I kinda own the place, you can't stop me from staying here." I say.

"That's not what I meant. " he says. "I know I can't stop you from staying here, and I wouldn't. This place is as much yours as it is mine, dad left it to both of us. What I meant was that you can't stay here because you're gonna come stay with me. And I won't take no for an answer so don't bother trying to argue."

"You know how stubborn he is, arguing won't do you any good." Julia comments.

"Trust me Julia, that stubbornness runs in the family. Along with the tendency to appear somewhat hostile towards new-comers." Joe says.

"I'm not stubborn, I just know what I want and won't back down till I get it." I say.

"Oh no Katia, you're not stubborn at all. You'd never strap lock yourself in your car and park outside the school for days because the principal revoked students right to drive to school." he says.

"That rule was total crap! He only did it because some idiot on the football team got drunk one night and decided to have a drag race though campus. I wasn't just gonna sit back and let one idiots actions force us all to catch the bus every day. " I say. "and besides if I recall correctly YOU'RE the one that suggested I stage some kind of peaceful protest."

"Yeah but I meant something like a petition signed by the students, not parking in front of the faculty building and barricading yourself in your car till they gave in and re-instated students rights to drive to school." he says.

"Well it worked didn't it?" I say but before he can answer we are interrupted by the screeching of tires followed by rapid footsteps as my brothers friend Benny bursts inside a look of exhilaration on his face.

"Guys! You have to come see this car out on the street!" he says sounding like a kid in a candy store.

"Why? What is it the new Hyundai?" Joe asks.

"Yeah man, that's exactly what it is. You know if Hyundai are making Bugattis now." Benny replies.

"Bugatti? You really expect us to believe that liar one? You know as well as I do that no one in this town can afford a Bugatti." Joe says.

"Maybe it's someone who's here for the day." he says.

"Oh yeah because this place is a hot-spot for the kinds of people who can afford multi-million dollar cars." Joe says.

"Whatever man, don't come see it then." Benny says.

"Ok we're coming, but if there isn't really a Bugatti out there you're gonna have a very sore head." Joe says and he and the others follow Benny outside, all except Tobey who hangs back when he notices I'm not following the group.

"What's up? Don't you want to see a Bugatti?" he asks.

"I've already seen it plenty of times." I say reaching into my pocket and pulling out a set of keys and holding them up. "You see it's mine, got it while I was in Madrid."

"No way? It's yours? How the hell did you manage to afford a Bugatti?" he asks.

"Got it cheap from some cashed up bureaucrat who had no idea of the cars value. He crashed it, practically wrote it off and didn't wanna pay for the repairs." I say

"You do now that when the guys find out you're the owner of that car they're gonna flip out and then about three seconds later demand that you hand over the keys and let them take it for a spin."

"I am aware of that possibility." I say. "and I was thinking that I might just hold off on telling them it's mine until the opportune moment."

"And what would the opportune moment be?" he asks.

"After the race tonight, I was thinking I'll make some excuse to meet you guys there, arrive just before the race starts so no one knows it's me in the Bugatti. Then after i win I'll drive over to wherever you are and get out right in front of them." I say. "What do you think? Good plan?"

"I think that is quite possibly one of the best plans you have ever come up with." he says. "so can you

"I wouldn't expect anything less. Actually I think I'll be disappointed if they don't beg for the keys." I say.

"Are you gonna let em?" he ask.

"Only if they're nice to me." I say.

"What about me? Will you let me drive it?" he asks.

"Of course you can drive it, you really think I'd deprive you of driving it? You get dibs on driving it, the rest of them can figure out they drive after you've had your turn." I say.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you" he jokes.

**A/N. Thanks for reading guys! Hope you liked it. Please let me know what you thought, I'd like three reviews before I update again. Also if you have any ideas of what you would like to happen in the story let me know and I will take them into consideration. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

**A/N. Here's chapter three guys! Took a little longer to get it out than I was hoping because I had a little writers block but here it is! Thanks for reading, hope you like it and please don't forget to review!**

A few hours later Julia and I are cooking spaghetti and meatballs for dinner in the little kitchen in the staff room at the garage while the guys are out in the workshop playing video games and drinking beer.

"So you were in Spain right? What took you over there?" Julia asks.

"Well originally I went over there to see the sights, did the whole back-packing through Europe after college thing you know? Started off in England, then went to Scotland, Ireland, Wales, Germany, Italy, Switzerland, France and then ended up in Spain where I slightly over-indulged in some of the local beverages and ended up crashing the car I was driving into the dining room of some rich guy's house." I say.

"Yeah I've heard that's a fairly common occurrence in Spain. The over-indulging in local beverages part that is, no so much crashing into houses of the rich and famous." she says. "Usually people just drink to much and make a fool of themselves and pass out on a random bench somewhere."

"Well I was never one to do things the conventional way. Anyway to cut a long story short I got arrested and sentenced to three years in jail, but I had a good lawyer so he managed to negotiate a deal with the judge, where I served three years as an English teacher in-lieu of the jail time which means I don't have to have a jail sentence on my record, just about zillion hours of community service." I say.

"Where you teaching adults or kids?" she asks.

"Both, I taught in a school during the day, and then night and weekend classes at an adult learning centre." I say.

"How was it?" she asks.

"It was tough at first, the school they sent me to was in a lower socio-economic area so some of the kids were a bit rough around the edges, didn't trust outsiders so they gave me a bit of trouble, but after a few weeks they started to come around and by the first term they were pretty receptive and well behaved and happy to learn." I say.

"That's great, I've heard it can be pretty tough teaching over there." I say.

"Yeah, it was hard at times, but it was so rewarding, seeing these kids who started off so closed off and untrusting, to being open and willing to learn, and then looking back at the end of each semester and seeing how far they'd come. Teaching isn't something I'd want to do full time, but I'm glad I had the chance to do it, even if it wasn't exactly by choice. " I say.

"Well you never know what life has in store. When I came over scouting the Mustang I never in a million years thought that I'd end up where I am now." she says.

"What in a small town in New York. Working at a garage with a bunch of mechanics and street racers?" I ask.

"That…and being in a relationship with a guy I actually see a future with. Someone who actually has a brain and ambitions as opposed to the usual losers who can hardly string a sentence together and think that because I'm British. Blonde and female I know nothing about cars" she says.

"Men always assume girls know nothing about cars. I have to deal with that constantly even from guys who know my brother, or his reputation don't believe that I would know my way around a car engine or that I can drive worth a damn. Over the years I've started to think of it as a good thing because when they see me in the car a the start line they assume I don't know what I'm doing and get cocky and overconfident which always helps." I say.

"Not that we need that to beat them 99% of the time" she says.

"Nope, but it sure is fun seeing the looks on their faces when they realize they just got their ass handed to them by a girl." I say.

"Oh definitely….that's the best part. Well aside from the winning the race, and the prize money or the car if it's a race for slips." she says trailing off as the door to the workshop opens and Tobey walks through into the kitchen.

"Hey, what's taking so long? Are you two making everything yourselves?" he asks.

"Yep, churning our own cheese, grinding the beef, making the spaghetti ,growing the vegetables the whole lot." I say sarcastically. "Patience is a virtue brother, It'll be ready soon so just go back out there and whip their asses some more"

"Finn's getting hungry. And you know what it's like when Finn gets hungry." he says.

"Tell Finnegan to eat an apple if he's so hungry." I say chucking one at him.

"Finnegan hey? You know he hates it when anyone calls him by his full name." he says.

"Yep. It's part of the appeal." I say.

"Can you give me a rough idea of how long it will be till it's ready?" he asks.

"Less than half an hour. A couple games of whatever it is you're playing and it should be done." I say.  
"Maybe three if they're short."

"Ok, I'll go tell them it won't be long. Smells amazing in here by the way." he says. "So who's the head chef in here?"

"We're equal. No head chef, just to sous chefs." Julia says.

"How come its not like that when you and I cook together?" he asks.

"Because you can't cook." I say.

"I wasn't asking you." He says.

"It's true babe, you can't cook. And cup noodles don't count." Julia says.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on my side!" he protests.

"Sorry, but I'm sticking with the Marshall who can be left in a kitchen alone for more than ten minutes without almost burning the place down." she says.

"Katia I changed my mind, you can't stay here anymore." he says in mock seriousness.

"Too bad, I'm staying. You're just gonna have to live with the fact that your girlfriend likes me more than she likes you." I say.

"Whatever. I'm going back to the guys before they stage an assault on the kitchen." he says.

"You do that." I say "we'll bring the food out when it's done. Just set up the trestle tables."

"Sure thing sis. You want plates and shit on them as well?" he asks.

"Nah, I was thinking we'd just dump it all in half an oil can and eat like pigs." I say sarcastically.

"Plates it is." He says " and cutlery, you'll bring serving utensils right?"

"Yeah we'll bring that. And don't forget to put napkins out I've seen the way you guys eat….its like feeding time at the zoo. Except the animals have better table manners." I say.

"They're actually not that bad anymore. When I first met them they'd have burping contests and throw food at each other all the time. But now we can actually get through a meal without food being thrown across the room." Julia says.

"Wait what? Are you telling me these guys actually have table manners now?" I ask in mock surprise.

"Well I don't know if we could take them to a fancy restaurant but yeah they can get through a meal without throwing food at each other." she says.

"You two make it sound like we just throw food all the time." Tobey says.

"Last time I was here I ended up with a pie on my head because Finn thought it would be funny to see if the cream would cause my mascara to run." I say.

"In his defense he was a little drunk that night." he says.

"It's fine, it was a good night. We all had fun, and the pie tasted good but I'd rather not have to shower and change before the race tonight." I say.'

"I'll pass that on. No promises though, this is your first night back. We're gonna celebrate a bit."

"Time to go. You need a ride Katia?" Finn asks.

"No I have a car, I'll go pick it up and meet you there." I say.

"What kind of car?" Finn asks.

"One with four wheels, a roof and an engine." I say.

"Oh I see you're going to make us wait are you?" Joe asks with a grin.

"Patience is a virtue. It'll be good for you to wait a little bit before you find out what kind of car I have." I say.

"You know what else is good for us?" Benny asks. "Knowing right away."

"Well disappointment is a part of life. So you're just going to have to wait and see the car later." I say.

"Tobey tell your sister to tell us what car she has." Joe complains glancing up the table at my brother who is deep in conversation with Julia and doesn't hear him.

"Hey Marshall! Tobey! Earth to Tobey!" he says to no effect.

"Nice try Joe, but Julia is much prettier than you. You're not getting his attention for a while. And even if you could I am not telling you what the car is so it's a moot point." I say.

"Please tell me what your car is. I'll be your best friend, I'll fix your car for free. You'll never have to pay for mechanical work again." he says.

"Ok well first off, you already have a best friend, and second my brother is a mechanic so I get free mechanical work anyway and finally I'm pretty good with cars so most of the time I can sort out problems myself. But thanks for the offer"

"Can you at least give me a hint? One more substantial than 'it's got four wheels and an engine' something that narrows it down a little more than that." he asks.

"Sure, now are you listening properly? Because I'm only going to say this once." I say.

"You have 100% of my attention." he says.

"Ok, are you ready? Here it comes." I pause to enjoy the look of anticipation on his face for a few moments. "I can tell you that the car most definitely is not a Hyundai." I say.

"Oh wow Kat, that narrows it down soo much" he says sarcastically rolling his eyes at me.

"Well that is the only hint you're getting so you're getting so you're just going to have to be satisfied with it." I say glancing at the clock on the wall. "Look while I would love to stay here and debate this with you till the cows come home, I 'm afraid I have to go pick up my cap, see you guys later."

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review and tell me what you think! Next chapter the guys will find out what kind of car Katia has. I also have a question, would you like me to write a race scene or just go straight into the car reveal afterwards? I don't know which way to go. **

**Next chapter should be up in a week or so but if I get more reviews it will be sooner 'cause reviews inspire me! So please r and a r!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it's been forever since I last updated, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about this story. My laptop decided to die on me so I lost what I had written and had to re-write it. But here it is at last! Hope you like it, you know the drill read and review! I love knowing what you guys think! I am thinking of adding another character so if you'd like a part in the story leave a review and let me know and I'll get back to you about being part of the story.**

TOBEY'S POV

"Guys you will never guess what I just saw." Finn says barrelling up to us with a look of excitement on his face.

"Let me guess you just saw the Bugatti that was parked down the street from Marshall Motors arrive here." Joe says.

Finn's face falls and the look of disappointment at not being the first to spot the car is almost comical. "How did you know?" he asks.

"That cars engine sounds like no other, anyone who didn't notice it drive up is either clueless about cars, deaf or both." Joe replies moving his toothpick from one side of his mouth to the other.

"Yeah ok good point, so do have any idea who's inside it? 'Cause I was trying to think of anyone around here that would have the kind of money to be able to buy one and the only name I came up with is Dino and well he's in jail so I'm fairly sure it's not him." Finn says.

"Whoever it is, they seem to be keeping a low profile. They haven't so much as rolled down the window let alone got out of the car since they got here." Benny comments.

"Well I don't know about any of you, but I personally think we should befriend whoever is inside that car." Finn says.

"You might want to wait till you meet them before you decide on becoming their friend." Julia says "I mean for all we know it could be some kind drug lord or mob boss trying to make a bit of money on the side."

"Or it could be someone totally harmless. Or even better a hot chick who's just here to meet a sophisticated young mechanic to work on her engine." Finn says.

"Ok not to burst your bubble there man but I'm fairly sure that anyone who can afford a car like that can afford to take it to some fancy mechanic in the city that deals exclusively with high end automobiles, and wouldn't be here looking to hire a mechanic who moonlights as a street racer." Julia says.

"Maybe they spent all their money on the car and can't afford a fancy mechanic and the reason they're at a street race with a Bugatti is that they need money and as we all know the Bugatti is one of the fastest cars on the planet and if driven correctly will beat any other car in the race." Finn says.

"Here's a crazy idea, how about we quit debating it between ourselves and go over there, introduce ourselves to the driver and find out who they are and how they came to be the owner of that car." Joe says.

"If you'd done that right away instead of debating the best course of action for the last ten minutes we could probably have introduced ourselves by now." I say. "But since you all insisted upon debating who could possibly own a Bugatti and what their taste in mechanics might be we're going to have to wait until after the race."

"Yeah good point, Katia'll kill us if we miss her race. Where is she anyway? I thought she'd be here by now. Do you know what kind of car she's got? Should we try and find and warn her that she's racing a guy in a Bugatti?" Benny asks.

"Kat's a big girl I'm sure she can figure out the best course of action. She'll turn up when she's ready. She's probably just psyching herself up for the race, it is her first one over here since she got back after all and roads here are a little different to how they are in Spain." I say.

"Ok who are you and what have you done with the real Tobey?" Joe asks.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"Just that, well you know you're usually really protective of her and she's kinda late and we haven't heard from her since leaving Marshall Motors and she said she'd meet us here after picking up her car, and well she's not here yet." he says.

"She'll turn up when she's ready." I say.

"Yeah Joe chill out, she'll be here. After all she is a Marshall, she's probably biding her time to make a suitably dramatic entrance" Benny says.

"I don't know about you lot but I want to watch the race, so I would appreciate it if you could all shut the fuck up so I can concentrate on not missing anything." Julia says. "It's not every day when you get to see a Bugatti in a street race and I want to make the most of it, and I can't do that if you're all over there nattering away."

"I think we all know who's gonna win the race, it's fairly obvious that whoevers driving the Bugatti has a definitive speed advantage over everyone else in the field and the other competitors probably know that too." Joe says.

"Well yeah, I know it's fairly obvious who's gonna win. Or well who should win based solely on the cars and not taking into account the skill of the drivers behind the wheel or the lengths they'll go to in order to win the race, because we all know that some people will do almost anything to ensure they come out on top." Benny says.

"Yes. Yes we all know that some people play dirty, or cheat in order to win. I'm just pointing out the fact that if it's a fair race and everyone plays by the rules, there is no much chance of anyone beating that Bugatti, unless the driver is completely useless behind the wheel." Joe says.

"And if that's the case they shouldn't be driving a Bugatti" Finn says.

"That may be true, but there are plenty of people in the world who have more money than sense and buy things based upon how much they cost, and their ability to make heads turn all for the sake of being the centre of attention." Julia says. "Owning a fast car doesn't automatically make you able to drive a the car fast, you have to actually have the ability to control cars at high speeds or you're gonna end up wrapped around a tree."

"So Katia could be lucky and the driver of the Bugatti could be hopeless thus giving her a chance to win the race if in fact she is in the race with the Bugatti of course, because if she isn't and she's in one of the others chances are that she'll win comfortably. Tobey's not the only one in the family who can drive, it's the blood, but taking on a car like a Bugatti and winning unless you are also in a one is no easy feat." Finn says.

"Clearly I've been spending too much time with you guys because that actually made sense to me." Julia says poking her tongue out a Finn.

"Learning to follow Finn's crazy logic….yep it's official Jules you're one of us." I say kissing her on the cheek.

"Ok lovebirds save that sappy romantic stuff for when we're not around. Right now we got a race to watch. " Benny says and we hear four engines start including the unmistakable sound of the Bugatti roaring to life. "This race might not go for long but it's gonna be good while it lasts and I don't want to miss a second of it."

"Guys my new goal in life is to one day have enough money to afford a Bugatti" Finn announces. "That car is amazing!" he adds pointing across the parking lot at it "it won that race effortlessly, it looked like it was just cruising along while the other three cars were going at full speed just trying to stay close."

"On a mechanics wages? Yeah good luck with that." I say

"Yeah I was gonna talk to you about that. Would you be willing to negotiate a pay rise?" he asks.

"Sure, I'll give you a pay rise, if you'll agree to do all the paperwork including but not limited to inventory, pay roll, bills, customer accounts, maintenance costs, insurance, overheads and the weekly stocktake." I say.

"But you love it so much boss, I wouldn't want to take that away from you. Not when I see how much joy it brings you." he jokes.

"Oh yeah I love the bookkeeping side of job, it's actually the main reason I decided to become a mechanic and take over the shop. It was never about the work or the cars, my decision was based purely on my undying love of paperwork and staring at computer screens for hours on end with nothing to show at the end of it." I say.

"Maybe I'll just stick with the original plan of befriending the driver of the Bugatti." Finn says.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Katia asks walking up to us with a smile on her face.

"Well I'll walk over there and umm…I have no idea, but I have to give it a shot I mean it's a Bugatti Kat, do you know how amazing those cars are?" Finn says.

"What's put you in such a good mood?" Joe asks

"Being around you guys always puts me in a good mood." she says catching my eye and flashing me a grin. "Well that and you know the fact that I just won a 5,000 in a race."

"What race? The only race that's run tonight is the one that just finished and the winner of that was in a Bugatti Veyron." Finn says.

"Yeah and what's your point?" she asks.

"Well you don't own a Bugatti, unless there's something you're not telling us." Joe says narrowing his eyes at her.

Katia sighs and pulls her keys out of her pocket "Ok so I might have failed to mention that I uhh came into possession of a Bugatti while I was overseas. And that I had shipped back here with me upon my return." she says as casually as if she was commenting on the weather. "Well I'm about to fall asleep on my feet so I'm gonna head back to the garage and get some sleep. See you guys there." she adds before turning on her heel, walking over to the Bugatti, climbing in the drivers seat and driving off.

**Another mini cliff-hanger! Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter please let me know what you think and take a couple minutes to leave a review it really helps me know what you guys are thinking and if you are enjoying the story. Should have the next chapter up within a couple of weeks, thanks for sticking with me. R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five:

**Hey guys! I Know it's been ages since I last updated but my Internet modem decided to die on me just as I was about to post the chapter and we only just got the new one set up. Thanks for sticking with me and the story. Please read and review I would love to know what you think. I am hoping to update this once a month or so maybe more if I get reivews.**

**_TOBEY'S POV_**

The guys watch in disbelief as Katia walks towards the Bugatti, gets in and drives away. "Can someone explain to me what just happened here?" Benny asks recovering first and turning to me for an explanation.

"Katia just drove off in the Bugatti, and she had the keys so I'm guessing her story of picking it up overseas is true." Julia says.

"Ok so that wasn't just me hallucinating?" he asks.

"Nope, well not unless we all had the same hallucination and the same time, which while not impossible is extremely unlikely." Joe says.

"Where the hell did your sister get a Bugatti?" Benny demands turning to me with a questioning look.

"She got it from the bottom of a Wheaties box actually, yeah they're quite a bit more generous with their cereal box toys in Spain." I say sarcastically. "I don't have a clue where she got it from, in case you haven't noticed I haven't actually seen her in about three years and communication was somewhat limited during that time so I know as much as you do about how she obtained the car." I say knowing that Katia will want to tell them about how she came to own the car herself.

"So you have no idea how she got it?" Finn asks.

"No Finn, I don't know how she got the car." I say.

"Here's a crazy idea. How about we jump in our cars, drive to the garage and ask Katia where she got the car from instead of standing here debating the multitude of ways in which her ownership of the car may have come to pass." Julia suggests.

"I second that." I say. "And to make things interesting how about this, the last one to the garage is on washing duty this month and that means washing the uniforms, oily rags, and cleaning cloths as well as any dishes that might accumulate in the kitchen over the course of a day."

"Are you included in this boss or is it just between us minions?" Benny asks.

"Just you guys, I own the place. There's gotta be some perks to being the boss." I say. "and besides I'm gonna get there first anyway so it's not gonna matter if I'm in the running or not"

"Or I'll get there first and you guys will all still be standing around here chatting." Julia says fishing her keys out of her pocket.

"You wanna put money on that?" I ask.

"Sure. Hundred says I can beat you to the garage." she replies.

"You're on." I reply.

"Enjoy eating my dust Marshall, and don't cry too hard when I beat you." she says giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Same goes for you." I say kissing her back.

"I look forward too it." she whispers back giving me one last kiss this one lasting a little longer, before stepping back and standing at my side slipping her hand into mine.

"Ok so there's two races? One between you and Julia, and one between Joe, Finn and I?" Benny asks.

"Yep. Everyone ready?" I ask.

"Yes. Now on the count of three we all run to our cars and meet at the garage where the losers will humbly accept the consequences." Julia says.

"Agreed" the guys and I say together.

**_JULIA'S POV_**

As soon as the countdown reaches one I turn and run for my car selecting the key, opening the door and getting inside in one fluid motion. I put the key in the ignition and turn the car on stepping on the gas and peeling out of the parking lot narrowly in front of Tobey who is closely followed by the other three guys. As I speed down the blacktop I pull out my cell phone and punch in Katias number, if I'm going to win this race I'm going to need some help.

"Hello this is Katia." Katia's voice comes through the phone.

"Hey its Julia. " I reply.

"Oh hey what's up? " she asks.

"I need your help." I say. "I'm racing Tobey back to Marshall Motors and the winner gets $100 and I don't want to lose. Would you happen to know any short-cuts I could use?"

"I know the perfect route, hardly anyone ever uses it and the cops don't patrol there so you can really put your foot down." she says and proceeds to give me the directions.

"Are they here yet?" I ask jumping out of the car and running over to where Katia is sitting on the couch.

"Nope, not yet. They're probably not far off but you're the first so you've won the bet." she says.

"I can't wait to see the look on Tobey's face when he gets here and realizes I've beaten him." I say.

"I've got my camera ready to capture the moment, I think it'll be perfect for the wedding montage." she says.

"Wedding montage? I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself Kat, Tobey and I have only been dating a couple months, we're not even near discussing marriage yet." I say.

"Hey a girl can dream right? I'd much rather have you as a sister in law than any of the other girls he's dated over the years. You're the first one I've actually liked." she says.

"What about Anita?" I ask.

**_KATIA'S POV_**

"Anita and I never really got along. Pete and I were always really good friends growing up being that bit younger than the others, but Anita never liked me. I think she was jealous of how close Tobey and I are. Which is ridiculous because we're brother and sister and our relationship is totally platonic." I say. "And then she ran off to the city hooked up with Dino, abandoned Pete, and broke Tobey's heart. So even if we had been friends before we wouldn't be any more after that. I don't want to be friends with some bitch who broke my brothers heart and abandoned my best friend."

"Well she sounds decidedly lovely." she says.

"She had her moments. But he's with you now so that's all water under the bridge. I have an idea." I say.

"What's that?" she asks.

"We'll hide your car back here with the client's cars so that when Tobey gets back he'll think you're not here and that he's won the bet. Then just as he's starting to revel in his victory you'll come sauntering in from the kitchen tap him on the shoulder and ask him what took him so long." I say.

"You know I think that is possibly the best idea I have ever heard? I love it!" she says.

"So you want to do it?" I ask.

"Hell yes I want to do it! Can you imagine the look on his face when he realizes that he actually hasn't won the bet? It's gonna be priceless!" she says.

"Ok you go hide out back in the kitchen and I'll hide the car. I'll wait out here for them to arrive and signal you when to come out." I say.

"Sounds like a plan." she says. "What's the signal?"

"Come out when I ask them if they want a beer." I say.

"And bring a six pack?" she asks.

"You know I didn't even think of that. But that's a great idea. You can come and give one to Tobey and tell him it's a consolation prize for getting beaten by a girl." I say.

"He's gonna regret introducing us to each other isn't he?" she says.

"Nah. He'll love that we're getting along well enough to come up with plans together." I say "when we were younger before I went to Spain he was always going on about my not having any girl friends."

"Well I'm gonna go hide out the back." she says.

"Ok, I'll see you soon." I say.

"Yep, have your camera to capture the look on his face" she says.

"Big bad De Leon winning, parole violating Tobey Marshall getting beaten by Maserati driving, blue eyed blonde girl from England? You bet your ass I'm gonna get that shit on film woman" I say. "Now get your ass out the back before they get here or our whole plan is ruined." I add poking my tongue out at her.

I am sitting on the couch drinking a cup of crappy coffee when I hear the unmistakable sound of finely tuned cars coming up the street towards the garage. I stand up and turn around just in time to see Tobey screeching to a stop and climbing out of his car. A minute later Benny arrives followed closely by Finn and Joe, all three of them jump out of their cars simultaneously and immediately start bickering about who came in what position.

"Looks like you'll be on kitchen duty this month Finny boy." Joe says his trademark toothpick sticking out the side of his mouth.

"No way man I totally beat you!" Finn protests.

"In your dreams, you and I both know I won fair and square." Joe replies.

"Actually no you didn't win. I did." Benny says joining them in their debate.

"No one asked you liar one" Finn says

"That doesn't change the fact that I won the race and you two didn't." Benny says.

"And I came in second. Which means you were third, also known as last, so you are now on washing duty for the whole month congratulations" Joe says grinning at Finn.

"Umm no, I think you'll find you got that the wrong way around. See I came in second and you were third so you are the one who's on washing duty this month." Finn replies.

"How about we let he boss settle this?" I ask walking over to them with Tobey at my side.

"Yes! Exactly" Joe says. "Tobey, set this fool straight. Did I or did I not get here before he did?" he asks..

"Uhh well actually you didn't…." Tobey begins but is cut off by Finn.

"Ha! In your face Beast, I told you I got here first!" Finn crows poking his tongue out at Joe.

"Oi wait! You didn't let me finish." Tobey says. "Joe didn't get here first, but neither did you Finn. You both pulled up at the same time. Equal second, which means you both came last and you will both be taking up the duties of official washer for the next month."

"I want a second opinion" Finn says.

"Who from? No one saw the end of the race apart from Tobey, unless you have God on speed dial then you're gonna have to take his word for it." I say.

"Is Julia here yet?" Tobey asks.

"No I thought she'd be coming with you." I say.

"We travelled separately." he says.

"And she didn't follow you back?" I ask.

"Nah we got separated on the way here." he says.

"Oh well I'm sure she'll be here soon. You want a beer while we wait?" I ask.

"Yeah that would be great thanks." he says.

"Here, call it a consolation prize." Julia says coming up behind Tobey and handing him a beer with a smirk on her face.

"Julia? H-how'd you get here?" he asks taking the beer and looking down at her a stunned expression on his face.

"I got here a few minutes ago. Took a short cut." she says.

"Short cut? How do you know about any short cuts?" he asks.

"Well I might have had a little help." she says shooting a sideways glance at me and smiling.

"Oh I see how it is. You two are in cahoots huh? You planned this whole thing." he says.

"Yup. Sorry bro, you lost. And now you owe your girlfriend $100." I say .

"So this is how it's gonna be from now on huh? You two ganging up on me?" he asks.

"Pretty much yeah. Why you got a problem with that? 'Cause you know if you do well I don't really care and you wanna know why?" I ask.

"No I don't have a problem with it. It's great actually. I like that you two are getting along, makes a difference when you actually genuinely like a girl I'm dating instead of just pretending to." he says.

"You knew I was faking it with Anita?" I ask.

"Yeah, but don't worry she didn't, and I only picked up on it because I know you so well. You're actually pretty good at pretending to like someone." he says.

"It's not so much that I don't like Anita, I just didn't like her with you." I say.

"Oh really? So you wouldn't mind if we were friends?" he asks.

"You can be friends with whoever you want, but maybe maintaining a friendship with the girl who dumped you, abandoned her brother and ran off to bigger and better things in Manhattan. And to top it off she had to go shack up with Dino fucking Brewster of all people, she was literally sleeping with the enemy, and she stayed with him even after he killed her brother." I say.

"She didn't know he was responsible for Pete's death though." he says.

"What so she believed that it was your fault? Come on Tobey anyone who knows you knows that you'd never do something as underhanded as ramming someone's car to win a race, and that if you happened to do so by accident you would always go back and make sure they're ok. Anita just went along with what the cops said and believed that you were guilty. If she really knew you she would never have believed that you were guilty." I say. "Julia who'd known you for less than two days believed you when you told her that there was a third car in that race and defended you to Monarch on air. So you can be friends with her if you want to, but bear in mind that she's probably got an ulterior motive in wanting to be your friend now that Dino is gone, she probably wants to be friends with you in an attempt to get you back. Which if I have anything to do with it is not going to happen, Julia is so much better for you than Anita ever was and if you do anything to screw it up then you are an idiot. You're happy Tobey, happier than I've seen you since Dad died and I know Julia is a big part of that, I know you almost better than you know yourself Tobey and I know for a fact that Julia is a much better match for you than in every way than Anita is and I'm not just saying that because I personally like her more. I care about you Tobey, you're all the family I have left and I want you to be happy. Julia makes you happy, Anita already broke your heart once and I wouldn't trust her not to do it again." I finish. Turning away from him I grab Julia's hand and pull her with me into the kitchen for some much needed girl talk.

**Thanks for reading guys hope you liked it! Please, please, please review. Reviews inspire me and let me know what you think of the story. Also I have a question for you, I am thinking of giving Katia a love interest but I would like to know if you think I should set her up with one of the guys Benny, Finn or Joe, or introduce a totally new character as her potential love interest, you can let me know in a review or via PM if it's easier. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: i do not own Need For Speed or any of the movie characters.**

**Here's the next chapter finally! Sorry it took so long i had writers block, then my computer died and i just bought the box set of Breaking Bad (starring the very talented Aaron Paul who plays Tobey in the movie) so i've been kinda hooked on that for a couple weeks. But here it is thanks for sticking with it! Sorry for the wait.**

JULIAS POV

"Sorry about him, sometimes he has no tact. It's a character flaw of his. There's a lot of history with him and Anita and sometimes it's hard to let that go. But I do know that he loves you, so please don't give up on him." Katia says once the two of us are in the kitchen.

"I'm not going to give up on him. I've got a past to, I know it can be hard to let go of it sometimes. I only met Pete once, at the grand reveal of the Mustang after Tobey and the guys finished it. He was with Tobey and I got the distinct impression that he was very protective of Pete, almost as if he were his older brother." I say.

"I think that's how Tobey saw Pete, they were friends, close friends and they got along great. But because Pete was that bit younger Tobey was like a mentor, Pete looked up to him, admired him you know? And Tobey didn't take that lightly." she says.

"Well Tobey's a good role model to have. He's loyal, he cares about others, loves his family and friends and he's just a genuinely good guy. Hell he even went back to help Dino when he crashed his car right near the end of the De Leon, pulled him out just before the car exploded ever after everything Dino put him through with Pete and then later putting that bounty on his head, Tobey still turned around and went back to help him. That says a lot about his character, a lot of people wouldn't have done what he did." I say.

"Wow you really are in love with him aren't you?" she asks with a smirk.

"Yeah I think I am." I respond with a smile. "You know the first time we met I thought he was just a gruff, grim slightly hostile, reclusive mechanic who spent all his time in a garage fixing up cars and only went out when he had to. But then I got to know him when we spent those 45 hours in the car and he surprised me, he was not the guy I thought he was after that first impression. "

"So what made you fall in love with him?" she asks. "Sorry you don't have to answer that if you don't want to I'm just being nosy."

"No it's fine I don't mind. He's your brother, you're just looking out for him." I say and pause to think about my answer, there are so many things I like about Tobey and it's hard to put it into words. But I want Katia to know I am not just into her brother for superficial reasons. I take a deep breath and look her in the eye before answering her question "The first thing I noticed was that he is really skilled behind the wheel, but he's not arrogant about it, he doesn't think he's better than everyone else even though in reality he could beat a lot of professional racers. He's one of the best drivers I've ever seen even my old boss was impressed and he's hardly ever impressed with anyone. " I say.

"He was always like that, even as a kid he'd win every go-kart race he was in but it didn't go to his head and he always said nice things to the other kids in the race." she says.

"I would love to see pictures of him growing up. He says there are no photos but I'm pretty sure he's bending the truth." I say.

"Yeah he definitely is, there are loads of photos. My parents loved taking photos and displaying them in albums. I have a lot of them in storage, I packed up my place before I left and put the valuable in a storage container I can dig some out for you if you like. It might take a few weeks before I get settled back into my apartment but I will definitely find some photos for you." she says.

"That would be amazing. And make sure there's some photos of you in there too, I wanna see what you two were like growing up." I say.

"There are no photos of me, I'm allergic to cameras, like really deathly allergic. I've been known to break out in hives." she says.

"Oh come on, I'm sure the photos aren't that bad. They can't be any worse than mine. My mum went through a stage where she dressed me in nothing but pink, orange and lime green…..together. I looked ridiculous, trust me there is no way your baby photos are worse than that." I say.

"My mom dressed me as a power-puff girl for Halloween one year, and another year she put me in a ballerina dress, a hot pink ballerina dress with a big poufy skirt, ruffles and lace. I almost died of embarrassment. Because in case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly a girly girl, I was always in the garage with dad and Tobey playing with cars even from as a toddler before I was allowed in the garage I'd steal Tobey's toy cars and play with them instead of the dolls my mom got for me. She gave up on trying to get me to play with dolls when I was nine or ten. But I always loved cooking so she started teaching me to bake, and then how to cook other things like stir-fries, stews and curries." she says.

"My mom taught me to cook as well. We'd spend a few hours every Saturday cooking together all thorough school right up until I moved away for College. Now whenever I go visit she and I cook a meal together." I say.

"Do you get to see them often?" she asks.

"Not as often as I'd like. Mom does a lot of volunteer work and Dad's on the board of trustees at his golf club so that keeps them pretty busy. And I've been working for Mr Ingram so that took up a lot of my time, and then I met Tobey and well you know the rest. But they're coming to visit in a couple of months, it'll be their first time in the US so they're pretty excited, and of course they want to meet Tobey. Mum's probably going to cry, I swear she was convinced I was gonna be single for ever, if I'd remained single much longer I'd put money on her setting me up with a bunch of dull as dishwater guys who work boring office jobs or sell catalogues door to door." I say.

"They're coming to visit! That's great, you must me so excited." she says. "wait does Tobey know yet?"

"Yeah I can't wait, it's been a few years since I saw them, and yes Tobey knows. He tried to play it cool when I told him but I'm pretty sure he's freaking out a bit. But I guess that's understandable, meeting the parents for the first time is always daunting." I say. "I wish I could have met your parents."

"They would have loved you. Mom died when I was 16, Tobey was 19 in his first year of college and he dropped out to come help dad with the garage and just be closer to home. Then dad died a few years ago a couple of months before I went to Spain, I wanted to cancel the trip but Tobey insisted that I go, he knew I'd been looking forward to it. He always puts everyone else before himself, and very seldom does he take time out for him…that's why I'm so happy that he met you, he's actually happy genuinely happy for the first time since Dad passed away. Since then he's never been truly happy and then the thing with Pete happened and he was convicted of manslaughter when it was really Dino who did it and that really messed with his head…..well you know that you were there for him when it was all going on which I can never thank you for enough by the way." she says.

"Well he's worth it, he's a great guy. They all are, but well I kinda like Tobey a little more than the rest of them." I say.

"Yeah well Finn, Joe and Benny are a little crazy, the antics they got up too when we were growing up it's a wonder they didn't all end up in the hospital or jail. There was one time I think it was senior year during the summer break. They broke into the school, removed all the furniture from the principal's office and built a car in there." she says.

"They built a car in the principal's office? Did they get expelled?" I ask.

"I'm sure they would've if they could've but they guys rigged the security cameras to play a loop of the empty corridors, paring lot and principals office so even though they had suspects they couldn't prove anything." she says.

"Was Tobey part of this or was it just the other guys?" I ask.

"Oh no Tobey was there too, the five of them were best friends from the moment they met. They sat together all through primary school. Then when they graduated and went to high school they took all the same classes because the way they saw it school didn't really matter because all they wanted to do was work with cars." she says. "So anyway enough about history, where's Tobey taking you for your date tomorrow night?" she asks.

"I don't know he won't tell me it's so annoying. I've asked him a thousand times and all he'll say is 'we're going to a place to eat food'. He's such a guy, he won't even tell me the kind of place we're going to, I asked him for a hint so I could pick out an appropriate outfit to wear, and he just told me that 'whatever you pick to wear will be fine.' What if he's taking me somewhere fancy and I wear jeans and a t-shirt? Or if he's taking me for a drive and a picnic and I wear a dress and heels?" I ask.

"Well men are clueless about certain things, even good guys like Tobey, he might know a lot about cars both on and off the road but he doesn't really have a clue when it comes to girls and clothes. Most of the girls we grew up with were either the snooty, popular cheerleader types who wanted nothing to do with us because we're just mechanics, or they were more like me and more comfortable in shorts and t-shirts talking about cars and football." she says. "That and well this is Mt Kisco it's a small town so we've never really been at the forefront of the fashion world."

"And being a mechanic working with cars most of the time a lot of you clothes will be covered in motor oil and smelling of car fumes so spending large amounts of money on clothes doesn't make much sense." I say.

"Yep pretty much, and Tobey's favourite piece of clothing is his Marshall motor's jacket. He'd wear it permanently if he could. Do you want me to try and pump him or information on where he's taking you for your date?" she asks.

"I just want some idea of what to wear, the precise location of the place can be a surprise I just want to know if I should dress casual, formal or something in between." I say.

"I'll get right on it and let you know what I find out." she says.

KATIA'S POV

"So you got big plans for tonight?" I ask a couple of hours later. Tobey and I are alone in the garage closing everything up for the night.

"Just going out for dinner with Julia but you already knew that." he replies.

"Yeah but you never told me where you're taking her." I say.

"That's because I never meant to tell you where I'm taking her, it's a surprise and the whole idea of a surprise is not to give it away." he says.

"The surprise isn't for me though, it's for your girlfriend which FYI is not me." I say.

"I'm not gonna tell you where we're going so you may as well give up asking." he says.

"Ok fine don't tell me where you're going, but can you at least tell me what kind of place it is? Like for example are you going to a restaurant, diner, fast food outlet or are you just gonna get some take-away pizza and drive to some secluded spot and eat in the back of your car? And please tell me it's not the last one because that is pretty much the lamest, cheapest most boring date ever, i mean it's fine if you're in high school or you know a thirty something computer geek that lives in his mothers basement but other than that no." I say.

"Take-away pizza in the back of a car? When have I ever done that?" he asks.

"Hopefully never because I would hate to think that uncreative that you would resort to something so Hollywood cliché as dates in the back of a car." I say.

"Well rest assured that I am not taking her out for pizza in the car in some secluded romantic spot." he says.

"Ok so where are you taking her then? The diner, movies, restaurant, café? The theatre for a play? Night club?" I ask "and really if you think about it you'd be doing yourself a favour by telling me."

"Oh yeah how's that?" he asks with an amused grin.

"Well you see, if I know the kind of place you're taking Julia tonight i can prevent the guys from crashing your date see they want to take me out for dinner to 'catch up' which you and I both know is a euphemism for finding out where I got the Bugatti and if I know the kind of place you're going I can ensure that we go somewhere different like for example if you're going somewhere like as diner I can steer the guys towards the pizza bar or if you're going to a restaurant we'll go to the diner etcetera. So just give me a rough idea of the kind of place you're going and you and Julia can enjoy a nice romantic evening without Finn running around the two of you making kissing noises and yelling about lovebirds" I say.

"Ok so you may have some valid points there, it would probably ruin the date somewhat if it was interrupted by the guys." he says. "Alright I'll tell you but you have to promise to keep this between us, not telling the guys and especially no telling Julia got it?"

"Got it, I won't tell a soul. And if the guys ask I'll tell them I don't know and if they try to convince me to go on a wild goose chase to track you down I'll figure out a way to distract them. Probably something along the lines of 'if you ruin their date you will never set foot inside my Bugatti as long as you live' I think that should be fairly effective since the three of them have been practically drooling over it since they found out it's mine." I say.

"Oh they were drooling over it even before they found out it was yours, it's just that now the possibility of getting behind the wheel of an actual real Bugatti is more than just a pipe dream since you have one so you hold all the cards and have an unprecedented amount of power of them, use it wisely." he says.

"I will, I promise I absolutely won't hold it over their heads and use it as a way to get them to do what I want." I say. "At least I won't do that for long, a few days, maybe a week two at the most."

"And you'll hold the key over their heads and get them to do you favour for the opportunity to sit in the car for a few weeks, then after they get tired of that you'll move onto the possibility of driving the car as leverage?" he asks.

"Yeah pretty much, is that a problem?" I ask.

"That depends, do these tactics extend to me or are you employing the exclusively for the guys?" he asks.

"Just the guys, I'll let you drive it because we're family and well I wouldn't have ever gotten the car without you because you're the one who taught me the finer points of racing, well you and Dad both did but he's not here anymore but if he was then you know I'd totally let him drive it too." I say.

**Julias POV**

The following morning I am sitting in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee waiting when Katia comes sauntering in and pours herself a cup before sitting down opposite me with a grin on her face. "So did you manage to pry anything out of him or am I just gonna have to wing it and hope whatever I put on is appropriate for wherever he's taking me?" I ask

"Well he wasn't particularly fourth coming to begin with but I know Tobey better than pretty much anyone so I used that knowledge to my advantage and got him to give me some info on the location of your date." she says.

"And how did you manage to do that?" I ask.

"I may have planted the idea in his head that it would be somewhat of a downer if a certain group of mechanics were to accidentally crash his date with his amazing girlfriend." she says.

"Very clever. So are you gonna tell me the dress code or are you gonna be cryptic and mysterious like your brother?" I ask.

"He's taking you to some restaurant somewhere, a nice one not just a fast food place or pizza bar. A proper restaurant with waiters and a wine list and everything so you'll probably want to wear a dress or something like that." she says.

"You are a lifesaver! What would I do without you?" I ask.

"Don't mention it, you make my brother happy and I can never thank you enough for that so if there's ever anything I can do to help you I am more than happy to do it." she says.

"I think you're giving me more credit than I deserve. Tobey's the one that's making me happy not the other way around, before I met him I just felt homesick and alone over here away from my family and friends, but then I met him and he just made me feel like I had a place to belong." I say.

"That may be true, but I also know for a fact that he is a lot happier now than he was in the years before he met you. I mean don't get me wrong we had a great child hood, our parents were happy, we lived I a nice house went to a good school he was dating Anita and everything was great, but then mum died when we were in high school and everything kinda started to unravel over the years .Anita graduated decided Mt Kisco was too small for her, dumped Tobey and moved to Manhattan a few years later dad died, I went to Spain, and then Pete was killed and Tobey was wrongly accused of causing the accident that killed him causing him to be sentenced to a two year jail term which lead to the garage getting shut down. All together that adds up to a pretty crappy few years." she says. "But then at Dino's party to celebrate his own awesomeness, I mean sure he said it was the unveiling of the Mustang but we all know the only reasons he had that car finished were the money and the publicity it would get him."

"Yeah well there are three things Dino cares about, himself, money and being in the spotlight. You know he bet Tobey his share of the money from the Mustang in the race where Pete died. Then when he realized Tobey was gonna beat him he rammed Pete because he knew that was the only way he'd be able to win and keep his money." I say.

"He always was a self absorbed prick, even when we were growing up he thought he was better than us because of his family had more money than us. He and Tobey used to be friends once upon a time, he was part of the crew but he was always obsessed with being the best. Then in senior year we were at a street race and the cops came, Dino was supposed to be driving the getaway car but he just fled the scene as soon as the cops got there leaving Tobey there on his own to get arrested." she says. "The worst part was that he didn't even apologize, just acted like nothing had happened and couldn't understand why Tobey and the guys were upset with him."

"Well hopefully now that his lies about circumstance surrounding Pete's death have been exposed he'll be in jail for a long time. But knowing Dino he'll pay off a judge or bribe some official on the parole board to let him out early and then he'll be right back to his old tricks." I say.

"I really hope he doesn't get out early, but unfortunately I think you may be right, there's always someone who can be bought and Dino has plenty of money to pay someone off and he's got the celebrity status from his racing career to back it up, so if any of the parole officers or court officials are fans he'd use that to his advantage." she says.

"Dino's a self-obsessed jerk and he'll never put anyone ahead of himself. He's always going to be his own favorite person." I say.

"Yep, no doubt about that. But enough about Dino scumbag Brewster you have to go get ready for your hot date." she says winking at me. "and just be warned I want to know all the details the minute you get home…or well maybe not the minute you get home but you know tomorrow or something." she says.

"I'll tell you all about the date tomorrow morning over breakfast, or maybe brunch. We can go out for a girls day, take the Bugatti to the track and put it through its paces." I say.

"Sounds perfect! But maybe I don't need all the details of the date, I mean you're dating my brother so I don't really need to know what a good kisser he is or any of that stuff. So just tell me about the restaurant and the food and all that kind of stuff." she says.

"Oh I'm with you on that. I remember when my brother dated a girl in my homeroom at high school, she'd come up to me all the time and gush about what a good kisser he was and explain it in all too vivid detail. I swear it was all I could do to keep myself from projectile vomiting all over her." I say.

"You have a brother? Older or younger?" she asks.

"Older, but only by two years. He lives in Wales with his wife and runs a real estate office. His names Jack. My parents were originally going to call me Jillian but they changed their minds and called me Julia instead thank God. Could you imagine the crap we would have got in school if we'd be called Jack and Jill? It would have been horrendous, I might not have survived." I say with a chuckle.

"Better than the names some celebrities come up with for their kids as if being the kids of celebrities won't put them in the spotlight enough in and of itself they have to go and name them something like Apple, Ocean, Maddox, Pilot Inspektor and Kal-el to name a few. If I had a name like that I'd get it legally changed as soon as it was legally possible for me to do so." she says.

"That's true, well have fun with the guys tonight, any idea what you're gonna be doing other than getting pumped for info about the Bugatti?" I ask. "Speaking of that I've been meaning to ask you…what model is it? Just the standard Veyron, the 16.4 Grand Sport Vitesse or the Super Sport?"

"Super Sport." she says a grin spreading across her face as my jaw drops. "Yep that's pretty much the reaction I had when the idiot who owned it decided he didn't want the hassle of fixing it and then when he let me have it for next to nothing I thought all my Christmas's and birthdays had come at once."

"I'm gonna to my apartment have a shower and get ready for my date with your hot brother." I say winking at her.

"Yeah ok you can stop right there." she says poking her tongue out at me. "I don't want to know any of those kinds of details thank you very much."

TOBEYS POV

"Got big plans for tonight man or are you just gonna wing it and see where you end up?" Benny asks. The four of are in the garage polishing up a couple of clients cars getting them ready to be picked up by their owners.

"We're going out for dinner, after that I don't really have anything planned, might go see a movie might go for a drive, just where the nigh takes us." I say.

"Is this a group date or just you and Julia?" Finn asks.

"Uhh no offense Finn but you're not invited. None of you are, only Julia sorry." I say. "But I think Katia wants to go out for dinner tonight to celebrate being home so maybe you guys can take her out for pizza or something?" I say.

"Oh I see how it is, now that you've got a hot British girlfriend you're gonna ditch us and hang out with her all the time." Finn says pretending to be hurt.

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you Finn but here it is. Julia's alot prettier than you, and she looks about a hundred times better in a dress, so yes from time to time I will be 'ditching' you guys to spend time with my girlfriend. But hey look on the bright side, with Julia and I not there tonight it'll give you more of a chance to pump Kat for info on her new ride, which I am sure all three of you are just dying to do." I say.

"You have a great time tonight Tobey. Take allll the time you want. There's absolutely no rush ok? You and Julia go out and have the most amazing date in the history of Mt Kisco, and don't worry about a thing, we'll ensure that Katia has a great time on her first night here." Finn says.

"Well actually it's her second night, she got here yesterday. She won that race last night remember? Then we all raced back here, you and Joe came in last and won the right to do all the laundry and cleaning in the garage for the next month." I say.

"Damn, I was hoping you would have forgotten about that." Finn says.

"Nope, sorry haven't forgotten, and I won't so don't get your hopes up. You're on cleaning duty for the next month. But I will let you off tonight, the place is pretty clean and you really only have to do the towels and stuff once a week so just sweep the floors put all the tools away and you can go. Be here at 830 tomorrow morning. We've got a car coming in at 9 and I want you all to be here to start work on it right away." I say.

"Who's car is it?" Benny asks.

"Monarch, he contacted me the other day, said he's got a car that needs fixing and he wants to bring it to the team that finished Ford and Shelby's Mustang." I say.

"Are you serious? We're gonna meet him? Isn't his whole philosophy to keep his identity a secret?" Joe asks.

"Yeah, but we're not going to be telling anyone outside of Marshall motors what he looks like and the bill will be made out to one of his aliases so as far as anyone outside this room is concerned we're fixing a car for Mr Karl Jacobs. Which is how you will address him tomorrow morning, understood?" I ask.

"Loud and clear boss." Benny says and Joe nods in agreement.

"I just have one question." Finn says and I nod indicating he can continue. "Do Julia and Katia know about this or is a secret from them as well?" he asks.

"They know. They're part of the team too, of course they know and Katia co-owns the place so of course she knows about it. Now is that all because I really need to go home and shower before tonight." I say.

"No that's all. See you tomorrow boss. Have a good night and we'll make sure Katia gets home safely, her and her car." Joe says.

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this out, thanks for sticking with me. I made it longer to make up for the long wait, hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner. Please, please, please review! Reviews inspire me and i like to know what you all are thinking. So please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

**A/N Here's Chapter Seven guys! Hope you enjoy it please let me know what you think, even if its just a few words, reviews let me know if you all are liking the story and they inspire me to write more. For later in the chapter italicised writing is a text message. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed or any of its characters. But I do own any original characters and the plot. **

Julias POV

I glance nervously my watch for what must be the tenth time in as many minutes, I don't know why I am so nervous, Tobey and I have been on plenty of dates before tonight but for some reason I seem to be more nervous about tonight than I have since I went to pick him up from prison. All I can think is that maybe I am nervous because Katia is now here and will most likely kick my ass if I hurt her brothers' feelings. I take a deep breath to calm myself before going into the kitchen to get myself a glass of water. I then go down the hall to check my reflection in the full length mirror on the wall near the bathroom, red dress, black heels and bit of make-up. My hair is down but I have a hair tie in my purse so I can put my hair in a ponytail if it starts to annoy me or if we decide to go for a drive.

I am walking back to the kitchen slipping my keys into my purse when I hear a knock on the door, taking a deep breath I walk towards it and open it smiling at Tobey who is standing just outside dressed in semi-formal pants, a nice dress shirt with his Marshall Motors jacket over it and black shoes. "Hi. Do you want to come in?" I ask.

"Sure." he says and I step back allowing him to enter the apartment. "Hi" he adds giving me a quick kiss.

"Is this appropriate for where we're going tonight? I-I can change if it's not." I say.

"You look amazing." he says smiling at me and kissing me again lingering a little longer this time.

"You're looking pretty good yourself." I reply kissing him back. "So where are you taking me tonight?"

"You'll see." he says with a smirk.

"Seriously? You're still not going to tell me?" I ask.

"Yep, it's still a secret." he says.

"Meanie." I say poking my tongue out at him and crossing my arms in mock annoyance.

"Has anyone ever told you you're cute when you're pretending to be annoyed?" he asks.

"Not that I recall." I say.

"Well then let me be the first. You're cute when you're pretending to be angry." he says.

"Thanks." I say with a smile. "So where are you taking me?"

"You'll find out soon." he says.

"Forget soon, how about you just tell me right now." I say.

"Sure, we're going to an eating establishment to eat some food and we're going in a car." he says.

"Oh gee thanks that really narrows it down for me." I say.

"You'll find out where we're going soon enough. And I'm driving, because I've seen you drive and it's terrifying." he says with a grin.

"Hey! I am an awesome driver, and my driving is not terrifying, well no more terrifying than yours" I say poking my tongue out at him. "But you can drive tonight, seeing as I don't know where you're taking me and we're going in your car. Oh by the way Kat and I are having a girls day tomorrow I have to get some new clothes for when my parents come to visit."

"You and her really hit if off didn't you?" he says.

"Yeah we did, she's great. I really like hanging out with her." I say.

"I'm glad, I was a little afraid you wouldn't get along, a lot of girls don't get along with my sister, they seem to think she's aggressive or that she projects an air of hostility or something which I think is ridiculous but it seems to be a popular opinion among women around her age and my previous girlfriends in particular." he says.

"Well I can kinda understand that. You and Katia are quite similar in that regard. You both have a tendency to look a little intimidating to people who don't know you. And you're both kinda quiet till you get to know someone a little, which some people mistake that for you being an asshole." I say.

"So did you think I was an asshole when you first met me?" he asks.

"No you just came across as a strong silent tough guy, and you were with Pete who by comparison was the happy go-lucky joker." I say "So what car did you bring today?

"The GT-R Skyline. Is that ok? We can swing by the garage and get another one if you'd prefer." he says.

"The Skyline is fine. So is Katia gonna let you drive her Bugatti or is she gonna make you work for the privilege like the guys?" I ask.

"She's gonna let me drive it, one of the perks of being the only family each of us has left in the world." he says, Tobey doesn't talk about his family much but he has told that his sister is the only family member he has left. His parents were from single child families and his grandparents have passed away.

"Does that perk extend to me or is it strictly limited to you?" I ask.

"Well the family perk is limited to me, but she's gonna let you drive the car without having to jump through any hoops." he says. "Girl power or 'we girls got to stick together' or something like that."

"Sounds good, and she has a point, I mean we are somewhat outnumbered by you guys." I say.

"Well a lot of the girls who hang around street racers wouldn't be caught dead with a mechanic, and they definitely wouldn't spend time in the garage working on cars." he says.

"Most of them probably wouldn't know how to drive a fast car either." I say.

"Probably not, but I judged a pretty girl based on her looks once, and I was proven to be wrong in my assumption that she knew nothing about cars. Quite convincingly I might add." he says.

"Oh yeah is that right? And who was this pretty girl you misjudged as being a car ignoramus? Is it anyone I know?" I ask.

"Well I'd hope you know her better than anyone else." he says. "It is after all you I am talking about, if you recall when we first met I thought you like every other girl at the party were just there as eye candy, or because it was a prestigious event held by the legendary Dino Brewster."

"I could care less about Dino fucking Brewster and his legendary status in the car world. Having status and star quality doesn't make you a nice person. I knew he was an ass hole from the first time I met him. He walked into Ingram's to talk about the Mustang and he had this swagger that spoke volumes about how self- absorbed he is." I say. "Ingram didn't think much of him, but he was interested in the car so we had to put up with him."

"So is that why he sent you to the unveiling of the Mustang instead of coming in person?" he asks

"Partly that, well ok mostly that, and because he thought that if he showed up in person Dino would assume he was agreeing to the $3 million price tag without even seeing a test run and that is just not the way Ingram works, so he sent me to assess the car and negotiate a time for him to see the car put to the test." I say.

"Dino wasn't happy about that." he says.

"Well that's because Dino's expects everyone to do what he wants his way. He expects people to agree to things purely because he is Dino Brewster Indy racing champion, owner of Brewster Motors whose uncle has more money than he knows what to do with. But Bill Ingram is first and foremost a businessman, he doesn't let anyone's reputation or the size of their bank account effect the way he does business with them, he's not going to agree to a deal if he doesn't think it makes good business sense for him to do so" I say.

"Yeah he didn't seem to be at all impressed by Dino's reputation and success on the Indy circuit or the amount of money his uncle has." he says.

"That's because he wasn't. Anyway would you mind much if we didn't talk about Dino? I'm on this date with you, my boyfriend and well I'd really rather not talk about him if it's all the same to you. Because to be perfectly honest with you I don't actually like Dino very much, or at all really, you on the other hand I do like so can we maybe talk about you instead of him?" I say.

"You wanna know a secret? I don't particularly like Dino much either so not talking about him would suit me just fine. Although I don't really want to talk about me either, because well I'm not all that interesting so how about we talk about you instead?" he replies.  
"Or maybe we can compromise and talk about us, you tell me about your family and childhood and I'll tell you about mine. I don't really know much about you other than the fact that you're a kick ass mechanic, you love cars, you've got a younger sister and three best friends who love cars just as much as you do. Oh yeah and you're not a bad driver. But other than that I don't really know about you, what was your childhood like? Did you enjoy school? When did you first realize you loved cars? I just want to know more about you really." I say.

"Ok well as I said I'm really not all that interesting. I've lived in Mount Kisco all my life and can count on one hand the number of times I've left the country. Hell I haven't even left the state of New York all that much. I've liked cars as long as I can remember, my father was a mechanic as you know so cars were always part of my life. I used to come here after school and watch my dad till mum got off work and took us home for dinner. Then when I was about ten or eleven dad would let me help with the cars, just polishing them before they went back to the customer or putting equipment back simple tasks like that but it all made me love cars even more, by the time I went to high school I pretty much knew I wanted to follow in my father's footsteps and work with cars. I wasn't great at school because I knew I wanted to work with cars and I was focused on learning as much as I could and getting as much experience at Marshall motors as I could both before and after school I probably spent less time on homework than I should have. But I passed and graduated and that's really all I needed to do since I had the job at the garage all lined up so I didn't need to get good grades to get into a good college to get a degree for future career, I did most of my learning with my dad at the garage and backed it up with a couple of courses at NYADI, and now here I am ten years later running the garage with my best friends, my sister and girlfriend so all in all life's pretty good. Only way it could be better would be if Pete was here." he says.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever heard you talk so much." I say poking my tongue out at him. "I feel like I know you better already, thanks for sharing all that with me." I add smiling at him and giving him a quick kiss "I just have one question."

"Just one huh? And what would that be?" he asks.

"Well it's really more of a clarification than a question." I say.

"Ok." he comments grinning down at me.

"What the hell is NYADI?" I ask.

"New York Automotive and Diesel Institute" he says. "Sorry I should have said that to begin with, I just sometimes forget that not everyone knows the abbreviation."

"Don't apologize; I probably should have guessed that, I've heard about the place it's supposed to be very good, and now I know it must be good because you went there and you're probably one of the best mechanics I know, maybe even the best" I say "In any case you're definitely the best looking mechanic I've ever met, and I've met a lot of mechanics all over the world so you know I know what I'm talking about."

"Is that right?" he asks.

"Yeah, well either that or I'm delirious from the lack of food and I'm just hallucinating, but I'm fairly sure that's not the case." I say.

"Well I guess we'd better go inside and get some food then shouldn't we." he says.

"Yeah, that would be good. Then after we eat maybe we can go for a drive." I say.

"Or we could catch a movie, take a walk on the beach, go go-karting, play a round of mini-golf whatever you want." he says. "But we can decide that after dinner, there's no need to plan out the whole evening now I mean unless you want to that is."

"No let's just decide after dinner, see what we feel like doing be spontaneous." I say.

"Spontaneity's good. I like a bit of spontaneity every now and then, keeps life interesting." he says.

"Spontaneity it is." I say.

"Agreed." he says.

"So who's gonna drive?" I ask.

"Well I've seen you drive and it's terrifying so I vote for me." he says with a smirk.

"Ha ha very funny. At least I didn't almost crash us into a bus." I say following him to the car and getting in the passenger seat.

"No you just drove us the side of a mountain." he says poking tongue out at me.

"Yeah but we were hooked up to a helicopter, an apache helicopter to be exact." I say.

"And then freaked out when you saw how high off the ground we were." he says.

"I don't like heights, I never have. But you took my mind off it, made me focus on something else. Granted it was arguing over who's eyes are bluer but it worked, it took my mind off being scared and I actually found myself almost enjoying the ride." I say. "That being said it is not an experience I would like to repeat."

"Not ever?" he asks opening the door of the restaurant and holding it for me.

"Well I'll never say never. But not in the foreseeable future no." I reply stepping past him into the restaurant.

"Good evening my name is Jill and I'll be your waitress, do you have a reservation?" a tall leggy brunette asks smiling at Tobey.

"Table for two, under the name Marshall" Tobey says.

"Right this way sir." Jill says laying a manicured hand on his arm as she leads us to our table. "Is this ok? We can put you somewhere else if you'd prefer."

"No thankyou this is fine." he says.

"Are you sure? I can move you to another table if you prefer." she says.

"No this is fine." he says pulling my seat out for me.

"Thanks." I say sitting down and picking up the menu.

"I'll be back soon to take your order." she says flipping her hair over her shoulder and shooting him a flirty smile as she leaves.

"You do realize she was flirting with you right?" I ask looking up at him over the menu as he sits down.

"She was?" he asks.

"Yeah, she was." I say once again surprised by his complete inability to recognize the effect he has on women, which has only been magnified by winning the De Leon. "Well I'm going to the ladies room, if the waitress comes back can you order me a drink?" I ask.

"Sure. What drink would you like?" he asks.

"Surprise me." I reply kissing his cheek as I go past him on my way to the bathrooms in back of the restaurant. When I get to the ladies toilets there is a short line so I pull out my phone and send a quick text to Katia._ The waitress flirted with your brother right in front, he didn't even pick up on it but that didn't stop her from holding his arm as she showed us to our table and flipping her hair when she told us she'd return for our order._

A few minutes later as I am returning to the table I feel hear my phone buzz and pull it out of my pocket to check the message and smile when I see it's from Katia. _If she does it again just stand up, walk around the table and kiss him_ _right in front of her, that'll put an end to her flirting._ I chuckle to myself and slip the phone back into my pocket before returning to the table.

"I ordered you a lemon lime and bitters, and a bottle of wine for when we order our meals." Tobey says smiling across the table at me as I sit down.

"Perfect." I say returning his smile.

"So I picked well?" he asks.

"Yeah y…"

"Here are your drinks." Jill says sauntering over to the table and cutting me off. "the lemon lime and bitters." she says and sets the glass down in front of me when I hold up a hand to indicate its mine. "So that means the diet coke is for you." she says turning to Tobey "You know you don't have to drink the diet variety right? I mean you're gorgeous." she says setting the glass down in front of him with a wink.

Ok now this bitch has taken it too far, a flirty remark is fine, but to blatantly hit on him right in front of me is just plain rude. I stand up from my seat and walk around to Tobeys side of the table, and when he glances up at me with a questioning look in his eyes lean down and kiss him pulling away a few seconds later to see Jill giving me a death glare before turning and stomping away from the table. I return to my seat grinning to myself and take a sip of my drink.

"Not that I'm complaining but uhh…what was that?" Tobey asks.

"She was hitting on you. I was just letting her know that you're off the market." I reply with a shrug.

He chuckles and reaches across the table to cover my hand with his interlacing our fingers. "You know I'd never respond to something like that unless it came from you right?" he says bringing my hand up and kissing it gently. "I love you and no amount of flirting from any other girl is gonna change that."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry it took me so long to update! I have been really busy with work. Hope you like the chapter. Will post another one as soon as I can.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Need For Speed or any of its characters. But I do own any original characters and the plot. **

Katia's POV

"Katia! How much longer are you gonna be staring at that computer screen? I'm hungry I wanna go eat!" Finn says coming into the office and sitting in one of the chairs across the desk from me.

"Since when do you need me to feed you?" I ask.

"You don't but Joe says we're taking you out to dinner as a 'welcome home' kinda thing. So we could go without you but seeing as you're the guest of honour leaving you here wouldn't really make much sense." he says.

"You guys are taking me out for dinner?" I ask.

"Yeah, we figured Tobey's out with Julia tonight, and seeing as its only your second night here you wouldn't want to just be stuck at home on your own." he says.

"So it's got nothing to do with my new baby?" I ask.

"No, we just want to take our who we haven't seen for three years out for dinner to celebrate her coming home." he says.

"If you want to bring the Bugatti though we won't object." Benny says entering the office followed closely by Joe.

"Yeah sorry that's not happening tonight. I want Tobey to check it out before I drive it again, one of the guys in the race last night tapped my back bumper in the final turn and I just want to be sure that everything's working as it should be." I say. "I already checked but I want a second opinion just to be safe."

"Hey you know we could check it out for you." Joe says. "You know if you want."

"I know you could. But I already asked Tobey and he's agreed to do it." I say grinning at them over the table. "And don't think that I don't know you just want an excuse to get under the hood. I know all the tricks in the book so you're all just gonna have to be patient and wait till I'm ready to let you check her out. Oh and just a warning the more hints your drop the longer its gonna be before you get anywhere near the inside of the car."

"So uhh where do you want to go for dinner?" Joe asks.

"Somewhere casual that I don't have to dress up for. I haven't lived her for three years you guys pick a place." I say.

"Maybe we can order in Pizza and play video games. I bet I can beat you at Mario Cart, Grand Theft Auto and Forza5" Finn says.

"Oh yeah? Bring it on bitch, I might not have been here for three years but I know I can still beat your ass both on the screen and on the track." I say poking my tongue out at him.

"Ooooh Bring it On! We could watch that after the video games." Finn says.

"Seriously? You want to watch Bring It On?" I ask raising an eyebrow at him.

"No I want to watch all four Bring It Ons!" he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because it's got girls in cheerleading outfits and bikinis for most of the movie" he says.

"Can't we watch 'Gone In Sixty Seconds, or 'Speed' or something?" I ask. "Besides I'm pretty sure Tobey doesn't own any of the 'Bring It On' movies"

"No he doesn't. But I do! I got the box set on sale." he says.

"You know I would say that I'm surprised that you bought all the 'Bring it On' movies but that would be a lie. To be perfectly honest it doesn't surprise me in the least, what does surprise me though is that you'd actually think I would want to watch them." I say.

"You don't know what you're missing Kat." Finn says.

"Oh yes I do, I'm missing two hours of girls in short skirts and tank tops insisting that everyone 'be aggressive B E aggressive' or something about a guy called Mickey being fine which makes no sense to me. So actually Finn I do know what I am missing out on and it's not and in my opinion it is no great loss." I say.

"Wow you really are like a female version of Tobey aren't you? That is pretty much exactly what he said the last time I wanted to watch 'Bring it On' here." Finn comments.

"Yes well Tobey has good taste, and I am fairly confident in saying he would not want the TV her to be used for watching 'Bring it On' and if I recall correctly you said this is my night so if we're going to watch a movie after I kick your asses at video games then shouldn't I be the one to pick what we watch?" I ask.

"How about whoever wins the most races gets to pick the movie we all watch?" Joe suggests.

"Sure that sounds reasonable I guess, you may as well just let me pick now though seeing as I'm going to win." I say. "so you got a pizza menu somewhere round here or do you want me to order online?"

"There's a bunch of menus in one of the desk draws, unless Tobey chucked them out when he cleaned up in here the other week." Benny says.

"Here they are." I say pulling them out and setting them on the desk. "If you guys order the pizza I should be finished with this stuff by the time it arrives. Then we can eat and I can kick your asses."

"You got any preference on the type of pizza?" Joe asks.

"A hawaiian, and one with anchovies on it. You guys can pick which one to get the anchovies on as long as its not the hawaiian." I say.

"How many do you think we should order?" Finn asks.

"Depends on how big they are and how much you guys are gonna eat." I say.

**Again sorry it has taken me so long to update! I kept meaning to update but then i got busy with work and the holiday season and my laptop died so i had to send it in to get a new hard drive. Any way here is the new chapter i know its short and not very good but please leave a review!**

**I will try and update as soon as i can! Thanks for bearing with me. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

**A/N: Chapter Nine is up guys! Thanks for reading. And thanks to all the reviewers your comments are much appreciated! Sorry my updates are kinda all over the place I will try to do better thanks for sticking with me and the story! **

"Hell yes! I told you I'd beat you! I am the video game queen! Pay up boys." I say dropping the controller and raising my arms in victory. The three of them make grumbling noises but hand over their money which I pocket with a smirk. "Thanks.''

"So when are you gonna let us take your car for a spin?"Joe asks.

"No idea. Sometime in the future, after Tobey's had a go in it of course." I say. "And Julia."

"Can you guess at how far in the future that will be?" Finn asks.

"Nope." I respond.

"But Katya! It is vitally important that we have a time frame on this." Finn says.

"Yeah Kat, please at least narrow it down for us a little bit." Benny says.

"Will it be a week, two weeks, three a month?"Joe asks.

"I don't know!" I repeat.

"Katyaaaaaaaaaa" Finn groans.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiin." I say

"Can you pretty please give us just a tiny bit more information on when you think we might be able to drive your beautiful car." he asks.

"Ugh! Fine! I think that maybe you might be able to drive it within the next fortnight. Possibly. Maybe. Perhaps. But that is just a guess." I say.

"Two weeks? But that's so long how am I gonna survive two weeks with that car in the garage and resist the temptation to drive it?" Joe asks.

"With the knowledge that if you so much as touch my baby without my permission you will be consuming all your meals through a drinking straw for the next six to eight months." I say smiling at him. "And if that doesn't motivate you there's always this. The more you all bug me on the subject the longer I am going to hold off on allowing you to drive it."

"So Spain, how was Spain? Tell us all about your trip! Did you get to Madrid? I hear it's beautiful." Joe says rapidly changing the subject.

"Madrid is beautiful. I spent a few months there during the summer. The Spanish summer that is, the Spanish people are so friendly. I stayed with a family on the outskirts of the city and they took me to see all the sights and some of the hidden treasures only the locals know about." I say.

"Do you think you'll go back?" Finn asks.

"For a holiday definitely. Maybe we can all go some time. They have some amazing roads in Spain, all of Europe really but I only managed to explore some in Spain, and a few in Portugal." I say.

"You went to Portugal too?" Benny asks.'

"Yeah, one of the families I stayed with had family in Braga, so when they went to visit them they took me along too." I say.

"Did you learn to speak Portuguese?" Joe asks.

"A little, I'm not fluent by any stretch of the imagination but I know enough to get by." I say.

"Are Tobey and Julia _ever _going to get back? They've been gone for hours!" Finn says a few hours later. It's nearing midnight and we've seen no sign of Tobey and Julia.

"No one's making you stay here and wait for them to come home Finnigan." I point out.

"Why are they coming back here on their way home anyway?" Joe asks.

"Tobey's picking me up. Apparently he thinks we're going to have quite a few beers tonight and he doesn't want me sleeping here with you lot nor does he want me driving home after having too many beers so he's swinging by to pick me up on his way home."I explain for what must be the third or fourth time.

"Why won't he let you crash here? Doesn't he trust us?" Finn asks slurring his words slightly.

"He trusts you fine, he's just really, really over protective of me and people are unpredictable when they're under the influence and he won't take any chances." I say. "Don't take it personally, it's just the way Tobey is."

"So we can go home?" Finn asks.

"If you call a cab yeah." I say.

"Why would I call a cab when my cars right over there?" he asks pointing at a spot six feet to the left of where his car is parked.

"Because I am not letting you drive drunk." I say.

"I'm not drunk!" he protests.

"Ok walk in a straight line for me then." I say.

"Allright." he says standing up "woah hahaha why's the world spinning?"he asks before collapsing back onto the couch.

"No, you're not drunk at all." I say sarcastically reaching across the table and plucking his keys off it. "you can have these back tomorrow when you come in to work."

"Noo gimme my keys!" he demands standing up and attempting to take them from me but failing miserably.

"If you drive now I can almost guarantee you're gonna get a DUI charge and if you get a DUI charge you're not gonna be able to work and if you can't work we're gonna be short one mechanic." I say.

"There's no law that says you can't work after a DUI." Finn says.

"No there isn't, but it stands to reason that you would be missing work to attend court hearings, or community service or whatever they slap you with as punishment for your crime and we're really busy at the moment so we can't afford to be short staffed. Not to mention the fact that you could end up wrapping your car around a tree." I say.

"Can I just spent the night here instead?" he asks.

"Yeah you can stay here. As long as you're not driving I don't mind what you do." I say.

"Ok, I stay here then." he says "see you in the morning." he adds before unceremoniously passing out.

The next morning – Tobey's POV

"Ugh I am never drinking again" Finn announces as I enter the workshop.

"Had a few too many last night did you?" I ask with a chuckle.

"Is my pain funny to you?" he asks.

"Little bit yeah." I reply.

"I hate you." he says.

"Ah well if that's the case then I guess there's no point in me offering you coffee and home made bacon and egg bagels then is there?" I ask.

"Coffee? You have coffee? I take it back...I fucking love you man! You're the best boss anyone could have in the world ever." he says.

I roll my eyes and set the coffee and bagels down in front of him before heading into the office to check what we have on the books for today.

Half an hour later I walk back into the workshop to find the rest of the team has arrived and they are all sitting on the couches drinking coffee and eating the now cold bagels.

"Morning boss, what have we got today?" Joe asks through a mouthful of bagel.

"Didn't anyone ever inform you that it is impolite to speak with your mouth full?" Katya asks.

"Sorry, still getting used to having a girl in the shop." he replies having swallowed what was in his mouth.

"It's such a mystery why you don't have a girlfriend." Katya says.

Stifling a laugh I look down at the sheet of paper in my hand "Alright that's enough. Our first car will be here in about ten minutes and I want to run through the days bookings before they arrive." I say pausing until I have everyone's attention before continuing. "Ok so the bookings for today are; three oil changes, two general maintenance checks, one clutch replacement and then whatever we can take on top of that and its the end of the month so we have to do stock-take at the end of the day."

"Who's turn is it this time?" Benny asks.

"I thought we'd try something new this month and all do it together." I say. "so be prepared to stay an hour or two after the usual clean up and pack down, ok are we all clear? Then lets get started."

**A/N: Thanks for reading please take a couple minutes to leave a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
